Raphael Vittore
Incensed by his limited dream, Vittore (once War) requested leave to try his hand at subjugating the free world beyond. Abraxis was loathe to let his most talented son try his luck within America, but War was convincing and eventually the dragon relented. Winging out of England, Vittore set his course to America. Skills Mastery in swordplay, adept martial artist, intelligent, charming, manipulative, planning, and tactics. Abilities Fire Breath In his evolution, Vittore has become more than skin and bone. As a phoenix, his body is fire and every bit of his nature is related to the burning element. Vittore is immune to all fire, magical or non, in fact heals from it. From any part of his body, fire can be borne and honed to melt flesh, bone, and even magical barriers should he exert himself. The power of both War and the purity of phoenix fire itself is an all-consuming force. Naturally Vittore has complete control over the flames he emits, and can meld them into any shape he desires. Smoke Control Smoke control is something Vittore picked up in his younger days he practices now. Vittore constantly emits smoke, whether from his nostrils or body and he can control any application of smoke around him into complex shapes and even their direction. But smoke is still smoke and wind will disperse it beyond his control. Commanding Presence When Vittore enters a room, his very presence unfolds from him like a physical force. Conflict is mired in his aura and with his presence he can cause fights to escalate and tempers to rise. Likewise lesser creatures and weak willed, even the strong willed will feel the vibration of his influence on the material world, enough to know, to an extent, a measure of his strength. Lesser beings are almost forced to submit to silence, allowing him command in social situations. Phoenix Physiology/Shape Vittore has become more than a dragon, his flesh and blood vanishing and leaving fire and magic in its wake. Although technically a phoenix, Vittore has kept his true shape. A being of fire, he could have chosen any shape at all. But the once dragon has chosen his true form to be that of a dragon itself, a creature the size of a double decker bus, the shape of a young dragon wreathed and made of fire itself. Vittore has no organs, no blood, only fire. He can force his body to cool to a point where such things come into being again, but his constant state is one of fire. Injuries to his person can be regenerated with raw heat and flames, like flowing water. Not to say he is invincible, only that injuring him through stabbing and shooting is far less effective than crushing, breaking, or smashing. Magical resistance has remained with the Phoenix in his transformation, the virtue of his shape giving a constant fiery defense to magics. Attempts to influence his mind are difficult if not completely impossible, alien intrusion is burned in the intensity of Vittore’s inner flames. High spells still maintain the brunt of their force, but magic spells below that suffer a decreased effect against Vittore. As a Phoenix, Vittore can be reborn from his ashes. Likewise in human form, the fire is pumped into his body, increasing reactions, strength, and speed to inhuman levels. Nearly strong enough to match a werewolf in combat (although his strength still pales in comparison, likewise while fast, do vampires still outrun him) Vittore is a force to be reckoned with. War abilities As the true embodiment and avatar of war, Vittore has a few abilities linked to his purview. He can see the conflict in others, know their battles and ambitions...and the makeup of their soul, their supernatural inclination, and a general measure and type of raw power. If in pure meditation, he can fill the city with his presence...instigating riots and violence larger than they might have been before. He cannot force it, he must simply coax the tempers or ambitions of those already in the area. This can be maintained on a single individual with a bit more dramatic effect...like a high in which true goals and desires are accentuated in the mind...but the strong of will and spirit can shake the effect after a few moments. Aspect of War/ Strength of Conflict The world is in turmoil. War is one of the only horsemen who’s strength fluctuates depending on the state of the earth. In times of peace, his power dwindles…and in times of war, he could theoretically contend with an arch angel. The nature of the people he is around and the natural disposition of the world fuels his ambient strength levels. If he attacks someone during a boxing match or a gang conflict, his strength can be fearsome…but in the midst of a pleasant party? He might be lucky to manage half his strength in the first blow. Of course this means the more someone is dispositioned to cause war or conflict, the stronger Vittore can get around them. In this way, Vittore can surpass his natural strength, depending on the conflict. The longer it is drawn out, the stronger he becomes. This power also gives a limited ‘clairvoyance’ when looking upon an individual. When he stares upon them he can discern their ambitions and any conflicts they have been in during the course of their lives. This can be instrumental to manipulating them and learning of his opponents. When done, his eyes flare red and the victim may feel a sort of ‘perusing’ in their heads…it can be very uncomfortable. Excalibur A sword stolen from his father, Excalibur is one of the few weapons created to slay dragons. The sword can cut through dragon scales like smoke, hungers for dragon blood, a bane of supernatural entities. Unfortunately, the blade is hungry and does not like being drawn. It cannot return to its sheath without tasting the blood of a dragon or a supernatural creature. This blade passes through supernatural barriers (not including Magic) and is far more effective against metahumans than any other creature. Biological Profile Appearance A form so apt, how must one proceed? Brew the breath of a handsome man, all soft brown eyes and layered hair. Mix in a smile to tease the soul to trust, and pour in a canister not small or tall by any measure of extremes. Garnish liberally with wealth, the vestments of success. No mere swaddling rags, but rich fabric and hue. Vittore clothes himself in only the finest, suits for occasion and silk comfort for ease. His pockets pave roads through designers. Of course a simple brass ring adorns his left ring finger, a trifle pulsing magic, but scarcely alluring. His complexion is tanned, form fit and muscled, and his eyes pierce the guise of lies and thieves (One helluva glare). A full 6 feet tall, he does not tower over some of the giants known in New York, but certainly his height is not inconsiderable. When angered, his eyes flash a neon green…as though a snake ready to strike. Personal Belongings Items commonly carried on person Personality The adage that ‘time heals all wounds’ is a term best exhibited by war. No wound is healed and no feelings are left unhurt. The nature of war and conflict is to better oneself or exact some revenge. Vittore is a creature who embodies this eternal conflict. He manipulates his enemies and allies, pitting them against each other and sways the progression of a fight to determine the winner. He is determined, a man understanding that nothing comes to an object at rest. He remains in motion. Conducting himself like a statesman, most can describe his mannerisms as pleasant and alluring. For those who spend more than the occasional evening with him, alluring becomes drawing and pleasant becomes frightening. There are few who could say the dragon dislikes company, and to those who flock to his banner he is generous with his rewards. Only in those lonely times between engagements does the dragon once angel allow himself to breathe. No creature can be eternally confident and making the decision to armor himself in a flesh more true than simple possession has made him vulnerable and his cause less than omnipotent. In these rare times of weakness, he is a creature alone in both himself and the world around him. Unlike possessions he has no other soul to speak too…and is slow to trust any. Summed up, Vittore is the lonely conqueror who fights not because he has too…but because he knows naught else *Likes: Sporting events, Fights, Political intrigue, Social battles, Wordplay, A good wine, insects, power, control, the color red, rivals, smoking, thoughtful gestures, reptiles *Dislikes: Sheep, vegetarians, spineless people, plans not working, self righteous angels, self righteous demons, self righteous anyone, Death, Abraxis *Strengths: Mastery in swordplay, adept martial artist, intelligent, charming, manipulative, Planning, and tactics *Weaknesses: Extreme cold (lowers his internal temperature and weakens his powers), Water (when fully immersed or soaked, cannot summon flames), Leaves or branch from an olive tree (he cannot touch the one who holds it), and the blood of a peaceful man (Works like acid) History In the moment Lucifer defied God, War was born. Peppered by the heady feeling of reckless conquest, War was always the more impulsive of the apocalyptic four. Unlike Azriel, who slunk between shadows and always kept his appointments...or Elyon who doubled as an angelic emissary, War was an aspect that leaped from body to body. When one war began, or a time of conflict enveloped the earth, War was born in the form suiting his needs. He was a hundred warlords and politicians, striking throughout the ages with decisions of conflict and change. When he died in one form he was born into another...war was never completely vanquished from the world. As time progressed, War accumulated the lives of many within the catacombs of his memories...growing weary of the constant bloodshed he was born to mete out...tired of the loneliness and transient existence. In an act of desperation, he threw himself beyond the Veil long before it had broken...erasing himself from the world to measure out some peace of self. When the Shift lashed out, War returned from beyond the veil. He wore a different form now and his depression seemed to have lifted. Born to the dragon Abraxis, War had taken a form more befitting than any human body before him...even the angel form he held first in the battle against Lucifer. Still young, Abraxis regarded him as one of his many heirs. The old dragon had visions of grandeur once…and his might had taken nearly all of Europe beneath his Ironclad wings. But there he stopped, content in his fiefdom to watch the inhabitants and marvel with his accomplishments. Incensed by his limited dream, Vittore (once War) requested leave to try his hand at subjugating the free world beyond. Abraxis was loathe to let his most talented son try his luck within America, but War was convincing and eventually the dragon relented. Winging out of England, Vittore set his course to America. Once there he spent a time beneath the radar, living day to day and place to place with what little he could muster. Eventually he found himself corralled into the MHA, his talents mistaken as a human being enhancement rather than his true nature. He used this organization as his ascension, reinventing the agenda and reaching out to the metahumans with his abilities. The formation of the HLNA could not come at a more perfect time, their bigoted ways lending strength to the hatred for humanity some of the metahuman community was fostering. Now he comes to New York to deliver his message of war and conquest…now he comes to lead the side of revolution against the mundane. Those who seek to cure the conditions of the Shift…such as the Grace Foundation…and those who seek to keep humanity within a bastion of genetic purity as the HLNA will be the unwitting allies he’ll use to accomplish his ends. In recent times, Odin has risen as the image of the MHA, a change Vittore has assisted. His purposes turn to his father, Abraxis, to his empire and Ireland. War has created changes in the dragon, claiming Vittore as its own, War has ascended, not simply possessing the dragon but becoming it, making it a Phoenix. Vittore and War are nearly inseparable now, a force of change embodied. Residence New York City Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Relationships Allies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Characters Category:Veil Crossers Category:Meta Human Alliance Category:Otherworld Category:Knights of the Veil